Field
The systems and methods disclosed herein are directed to image processing, and, more particularly, to generating images using multi camera devices.
Description of the Related Art
Some imaging devices use two or more cameras to implement a zoom function. In these devices, each camera includes its own associated circuitry, lens, and sensors. Accordingly, the output of these cameras, even when imaging the same scene, can differ in image parameters, for example in field of view and color. Depending on the zoom command received from a user's input, the imaging device can activate an appropriate camera and direct its output to an image preview screen. However, when the imaging device switches the active camera, a user can undesirably perceive a sudden change in the preview screen while composing an image scene in the preview mode of the imaging device. Consequently, systems and methods are needed to implement a zoom function where a user can compose an image scene and can input zoom commands without perceiving an undesirable shift in the preview mode of the imaging device when the imaging device switches between the active cameras.